


Oneshots & Drabbles ;; DR

by ModernCoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernCoffee/pseuds/ModernCoffee
Summary: A ficlet where I write whatever I feel like writing!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 2





	Oneshots & Drabbles ;; DR

It doesn't make a difference to you if I'm on my knees  
But I lay in the dust, and do pray my soul to keep  
I always feel your breath, carried on the breeze  
Oh please, take me to Lake Louise

\----

Fairly often after the world resumed anew, Hina found herself going back to the original Hope's peak. It was demolished now, with a plaque honoring her past fallen classmates along with the woman she had fallen deeply for.

Her love still ran strong, having never faulted even when Sakura passed. It only grew stronger, and Hina wished deeply to be able to hold Sakura one last time.  
She would never forgive Sakura for not letting her give a proper goodbye, but she doesn't blame her either. It was selfless. Her death had been not just for everyone but for Hinas escape as well, she had given her life so Hina could keep living.

Hina sits next to the statue of Sakura that had been put up in honor of her sacrifice, letting herself wallow in emotions she usually merely acknowledged then ignored. She hated wallowing, hated feeling helpless and alone, but she let herself have her moments.  
Turning to look up at that statue, Hina smiles gently.  
"You've missed a lot in the past couple weeks since I last visited. I think you would be over the moon to hear about my little niece!" She starts.  
Within minutes she has launched herself into a tirade of words, getting lost in recapping the two weeks to the statue.

It's not long until she notices the sun setting. She sighs quietly, standing up. She ignores her leg that had fallen asleep, hugging the statue briefly.  
"I know you aren't really here. Byakuya tells me to stop getting lost in this fiction I've created but.. how else do I tell you about everything the future has? I.. did promise to share the future with you"  
Hina winces in surprise when she recognizes fuel sensation of tears running down her cheeks.  
She doesn't flinch when she drops to her knees, knees hitting the pavement roughly as Hina let's her tears flow.

Her memories of screaming at Sakura through the rec room door are as raw as ever, the blinding agony where she watched the person she hoped to grow old with passed away alone.

She remembers the anger of Sakura leaving her to silence. The white ice cold pain of loneliness. The emptiness next to her where Sakura would be. The happiness when she reminded herself Sakura was in a better place. Watching her fumble sure, but ultimately not living through pain any further.

Hina didn't notice as warm arms wrapped around her trembling frame. She looked up to see Byakuya scowling as Makoto rushed over.


End file.
